1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an power socket, more particularly to an power socket with anti-mismating means.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers, audio equipment, video equipment and other electrical components include at least a signal connector for connecting with a signal cable to transfer signals. Further, in order to obtain the power, a power supply socket is also necessary for connecting with a power plug. It can be found that a familiar power supply socket includes an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts retained therein and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines an annular groove and a cylinder adjacent to the annular groove. The cylinder defines a hole extending through the centre thereof along a front to back direction. The contacts have a forked contact portion received in the hole and a plurality of resisting portions received in the annular groove. A power plug connecting with the power supply socket includes an annular insertion portion for inserting into the annular groove, and a pin formed in the annular insertion portion. The pin extends into the hole to electrically connect with the contact portion for transmitting power.
However, with a development of electrical industry, a plurality of special power supply sockets are needed for transmitting power in various electrical components. The familiar power supply sockets are used for reference in design of the special power supply socket for decreasing the mold exploitation cost, but the familiar power plugs are easily inserted into the special power supply sockets which can be destroyed the special power supply sockets.
Hence, an improved power socket is desired to overcome the above problems.